<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her sweet smile by jamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056722">her sweet smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamari/pseuds/jamari'>jamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lukanette, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Ladynoir, Roommates, Viperbug, cake baking, i swear im a ladynoir shipper i just love them too sjdsjhak, yeah its 12am fun stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamari/pseuds/jamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which ladybug and viperion bake some cupcakes, and he will do anything to see her smile.</p><p> </p><p>(gift for purpleflower04) &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her sweet smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/gifts">PurpleFlower04</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AY AY aY im a total multishipper and i was bored tonight so i said let me just write up this gift *dabs*</p><p>flower i literally love you so much you are so kind and amazing TAKE MY LOVE AND VIPERBUG PLEASE</p><p>i dont know why i wrote this right now its currently 12am</p><p>anyways enjoy!! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug scrambled across the kitchen, digging through the pantry to pull out various ingredients and supplies for the treats she had planned to finish an <em> hour </em> ago. </p><p>Viperion only watched in awe as she slowly lost breathe, a panicking feeling rising in her chest.</p><p>Finally, he could no longer watch anymore when she tripped over air and fell flat onto her face and onto the cold, hard kitchen floor.</p><p>"Woah, Woah, slow down Ladybug! Are you okay?" He asked like the gentlemen he was, helping her onto her feet. She groaned in pain as she stood up on aching legs.</p><p>"I'm fine I just.." she sighed, yet continued. "We're really behind and..I just want it to be perfect for him." She said genuinely, feeling like an utter and total failure.</p><p>Today wasn't even a special day. It was just an ordinary peaceful Tuesday, she wanted to randomly surprise him out of nowhere with the rest of the team. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen if she didn't get on these cupcakes in time. The last thing she needed was to spoil it for him. He would be home in at least 30 minutes.</p><p>Viperion smiled and placed a comforting hand on her tense shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay. Everything will work out, im sure the others will keep him distracted. Why don't we just start quickly?" He said gently. She smiled and nodded before pulling out her phone. She swiped through it for a bit until she pulled up a simple recipe for cupcakes. Not for her though, she obviously knew her way around the kitchen. But Viperion...not so much.</p><p>She pulled out two bowls, measuring sticks, and her game face before getting to work.</p><p>"You can mix in all the dry stuff, flour, sugar, baking soda, anything that isn't wet. I'll mix the wet stuff and we'll put them together." She said, not looking at him as she was already mixing things together.</p><p>Viperion nodded and did just as the recipe and Ladybug told him. It took him a bit longer than Ladybug, considering that he was being extra careful with the correct measurements. </p><p>Viperion watched in sadness as she rushed and stressfully threw things into the bowl, and how she had that heartbreaking frown upon her face. The very frown he loathed and wished he could erase from reality. </p><p>That thought gave him a clever idea.</p><p>There was a large bag of All-Purpose flour in front of him, who was he to not take advantage of it? Without thinking, he scooped a bunch of the messy powder in his hands and threw it onto his face. It felt weirdly uncomfortable, but he didn't mind it. Her reaction was all worth it.</p><p>Ladybug quickly rushed through, eyeballing every amount of ingredients she rapidly placed inside her bowl. She's baked a lot, so she didn't stress if they were 100% accurate or not.</p><p>She finally finished up and looked up at viperion to ask if he was ready, and when she did she burst into uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>Viperion smiled as he watched her laugh into her hand joyfully, her beautiful face, and adorable smile full of pure happiness as she giggled at his look. He could watch that all day without getting bored.</p><p>He smiled as she calmed down, still occasionally laughing into her arm.</p><p>"What happened?" She asked him with the brightest smile he's ever seen. That irresistible one too.</p><p>"I guess I put too much?" He said jokingly. She giggled at him again and grabbed his complete bowl, mixing it with hers. After a good minute of stirring, it finally developed a sweet consistency and became as chocolatey as she hoped it would. </p><p>Smiling, she placed her finger in the batter and tasted it, a "mmmm" coming from her mouth when she tasted the chocolate.</p><p>Viperion copied her and tasted the batter as well, his face lighting up as he drooled at the dreamy taste. Suddenly, he placed his finger in the bowl again, only to use the small bit of chocolate batter on his finger to wipe it on Ladybug's nose.</p><p>She gasped as she felt the substance on her nose, and he wanted with pleasure as she scrunched up her nose and crossed her eyes to look at it better. </p><p>She giggled and decided to keep the batter there, despite the fact that it looked ridiculous.</p><p>Viperion pulled out a medium-sized cupcake baking pan and handed it to her, allowing the master to do the job. Ladybug slowly and carefully poured the chocolaty batter into each cupcake slot, being extra careful so it doesn't overflow. </p><p>She placed her old-fashioned mittens on and slid the tray into the pre-heated oven, shutting it proudly. "All done!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be great, especially since you made them." Viperion flattered her, walking towards her.</p><p>She blushed, brushing off his compliment. "Oh don't be silly you helped." She said nervously, butterflies strangely fluttering in her stomach.</p><p>"But you did most of it." He said, wiping the batter off her nose. She flushed in embarrassment, which he easily noticed.</p><p>"Maybe we should clean up now?" Ladybug asked, trying to change the conversation and her red cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah." Viperion responded, turning to the mess of flour across the counter.</p><p>Even if he did spill the flour on purpose, seeing her beautiful laughter was the best thing he could do.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no beta pls be gentle &lt;3</p><p>and i am going to update my other fics soon! i know its been a hot minute but ive been really uninspired and tired with school. </p><p>if you are interested in reading, writing, cosplay, art, or anything in between, please join the miraculous fanworks dizzy! we welcome all new people and love them &lt;3 :https://discord.gg/mlfanworks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>